Thump!
by Miss Pearlescent
Summary: Judy is hit with a mutated variation of the Night Howler. Her instincts manifest and the saying "multiply like rabbits" comes true: she can't control her urges. Researchers have no antidote and Nick is the only one able to help, even if it takes all night. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Carrots."

He nudged the little rabbit on the nose.

Nothing.

"Caaarrots," he kept his voice as low as possible.

Still nothing.

Jeez, the bunny could sleep.

" _Carrots!_ " he hissed, nudging her side with the butt of his baton.

Instantly, she whipped into alertness. "Huh? What? Did we catch him?" Her big eyes darted back and forth, still trying to get her bearings.

Nick gripped her elbow as she swayed side to side, the blanket that had been tucked around her was already pooled around her feet. "No, but I have a lead."

And it was the lead they'd been hoping for for the past three days. This was night number four of the investigation, and it was a shame that he had to wake his partner up when she'd only had an hour of sleep since yesterday. Still, that was what they had agreed to, and it wasn't his fault the bad guy decided to show up during his watch shift.

"C'mon, sleepyhead, this way." He ushered her along the stony path, straight into a bush where they could both duck under.

She rubbed her eyes groggily and shook her head. "This better be good. Did you know that rabbits need eight solid hours of sleep a day?"

"You were top of the class; you can survive without beauty sleep." She often teased him about graduating only _second_ in his class—stupid hedgehog instructor's fault, by the way—and he liked to tease her right back. "Now, put your top-class ears to the ground and tell me what you hear."

She only shot him a half-hearted glare before lowering herself and pressing her ears to the dirt. She closed her eyes and held her breath...

 _Fuck me._

Nick scowled as he lay there awkwardly beside her. He avoided moving at all, in case it distracted her hearing. But, Lion Almighty, he should _not_ have followed her under this bush. He should have stayed on the path, far away from where he could smell her scent or feel her heat.

She must have changed her soap recently because she no longer smelled like peaches and cream.

He mentally slapped himself. He was an officer now, one of the top officers in the ZPD in fact, and working on a case with another outstanding officer. It was no place to ponder on what a rabbit smelled like.

Judy Hopps was no longer peaches and cream, and that was that.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and stared straight at him as if she had read his mind. He clenched his teeth to keep from scampering away and hiding in a hole.

"I hear..." she whispered. "Bubbles. Popping bubbles."

He nodded encouragingly. "And...?"

"Maniacal laughter?" she asked with a shrug.

"Bingo." Nick pointed ahead of them, across the road to one of the houses that were identical to every other house on the street. Typical suburb, typical hiding spot. And in a small horizontal sliver of light coming from the ground, if one were to squint really hard, there was a shadow in there.

Laughing maniacally.

Judy gasped, a sound that made his heart quicken, too. "Do you think that might be what we're looking for?"

Nick rested his chin on his fist, enjoying his moment of triumph. "Yup. A Night Howler lab in a tiny basement on the outskirts of Zootopia. Who knew?" He raised an eyebrow. "But considering how much you heard, the lab isn't very tiny, is it?"

"No," she whispered, chewing her lip the way she always did when she was concentrating. "There are several other voices in there, mostly female."

Nick's other eyebrow rose, too. Zootopia's population of currently 89% prey was slowly failing to thrive. For some reason, the prey were targeted with a mutated variation of Night Howlers, rendering the victim completely useless in society. Some ran in vicious circles, others dug vicious holes for ages, and a small handful liked to viciously headbutt each other. Ultimately, the city had to lock the victims in cells until an new and effective antidote was created.

He hadn't expected females to be behind this plot.

Then again, he hadn't expected Judy Hopps to change his life nor had he seen Bellwether sneaking in from under their noses almost a year ago.

"I'm going in," he growled, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform.

"Wait!" Judy laid a hand on his bare arm and all the adrenaline that had surged up within him suddenly concentrated on the spot where they touched.

Damn, he really needed a break after spending over 84 hours with her.

He ripped his arm away, sensing confusion in her eyes as she shot a quick glance at him. Oh well, it was better than the agony he was experiencing internally. "I want the element of surprise. It's been three days and they've already infected another twenty citizens since we started this mission."

"But there's only two of us! I can hear at least four different voices down there. Shouldn't we call the others first?"

"And what? Risk losing the bad guys because our heavy-weight colleagues plan to wake up the entire neighbourhood?" He tilted her chin up with his finger and smirked. "Since when did you start doubting this little tag team you and I have perfected?"

"I'm not doubting!" she said wholeheartedly. "I'm just...I'm worried."

"We've handled worse before," he reassured her.

She sighed, looking at the house. "But if something goes wrong in there..."

"Then you'll have already dispatched the others, right?" He brought her gaze back on him, no matter how much it unnerved him. "And they'll come swooping in, saving our hides in the nick of time," he added with a wink.

"What if..." It took her a second, but she finally nodded in agreement. "Fine, but I go in first."

"Why do you always get to go in first?" he grumbled in frustration as she dispatched her location to the others.

"We went over this, Nick." She lifted herself from the ground and brushed off her knees. "If I get hit with a Night Howler, I'm a lot less of a threat to you than you are to me."

That didn't make Nick feel any better, no matter how many times she said it.

"Besides, if either—" she stopped and her ears perked up.

Nick froze, sensing something was wrong.

They both felt movement to his right, then Judy's scream filled the air. "Nick!" He saw a hand reach out from the darkness, grabbing her by the ears.

He growled and pounced, knowing how much she _hated_ when anybody touched her sensitive ears.

"Hands off, you—" His words were cut off with a wheeze as another hand wrapped around his throat. He clawed at the rough skin, but the grip only tightened until he was seeing stars.

More maniacal laughter. " _Purr_ -fect. A prey and a predator for our latest experiments. This one's going to be good."

He was no longer seeing what was in front of him, no longer processing whatever was going on.

"Nick!"

All he could sense was the darkness enveloping him and a deathly cold racing through his veins.


	2. Chapter 2

He might have been considered a lightweight amongst his colleagues but this headache went beyond any hangover he'd ever experienced. His eyelids were heavy and he could hardly open them against the harsh light. There were voices around him but it'd be better if they would just shut up. Too loud for a morning like this.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting up and looking at a doctor and a... What was this little guy's name again? Oh, right.

Finnick.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" asked the doctor.

Well, since he could hardly remember a long-time friend's name a couple of seconds ago, it'd be a true miracle if he could remember his own.

"Nick Wilde," his hoarse voice answered.

Hallelujah.

"And where do you think you are right now?"

Oh hell, these questions were getting harder. He shrugged. "You're a doc, so I'm gonna guess a hospital."

Apparently nobody in the room found him funny or smart because the doctor went on to his third question.

"And what is today's date?"

Nick almost rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to know that? He could hardly remember his own birthday. "I don't know. Valentine's day?"

The doctor gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, okay. Fourth of March? Fifth? I don't know."

"Thank you, sir." The doctor went onto check his pupils, all while Finnick sat by the window, watching the doctor's every movement. It was only when the doctor left did Finnick speak up.

"You been out for nearly two weeks, Wilde."

Nick sighed and flopped back onto his pillow, wanting this headache to leave. "Have I? Exciting."

"Should've left you dead like I told 'em to," he muttered. "Can't say the same for your partner-in-crime, though."

Then all the memories came flooding back. Nick shot up, ignoring what felt like his skull was cracking open. "Where is she?"

Finnick waved his hand nonchalantly. "She's kickin', if that's what you're asking."

"I asked, where. Is. She?" He had no time for this guy's games.

"Punk, you better speak to me with some more respect."

Right, as if this little rat was a ten-foot tall predator. Nick stayed his ground.

Three more seconds of intense glaring later, he got an answer. "The meter maid's locked up with all the other infected prey."

"What?" he ground out, using everything in his power not to bolt out of bed.

"The two of you got the new Night Howler injected into your system. Lucky you only went to sleep." He made a face. "Except when you woke to throw up your guts on the sheets."

"What happened to Judy?" he asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know if his two-week coma was considered lucky.

"The bunny's been running around her pen nonstop, unresponsive and unstoppable. Every night, they tranquilize her and stick a tube down her throat to feed her. She would've been dead by now if they didn't."

Nick gripped the blankets to still his shaking hands. He had feared this day for a while. Long nights had been spent in discussion with Judy on what would happen if one of them got infected.

" _If_ I _get infected, you promise me you'll leave me, okay?"_

 _Nick scoffed. "I ain't ditching you."_

" _But rabbits bite and researchers have enough evidence to show that trace amounts of Night Howler can be transmitted through a bite."_

 _And they both knew who would create more havoc when left to their own devices._

 _Nick the motherfucking predator._

" _Promise me you'll not get involved if I get infected?" She pulled out those damned bunny eyes that he couldn't resist. "Pretty please? It would help my conscious a lot."_

 _And he always said he wanted to help others. Make the world a better place. Blah blah blah._

Nick fought the scowl forming on his lips. "Anything else?"

"Your team's apprehended the suspects. Their operation's no longer a thing."

At least that was off his shoulders. He had failed that mission horribly and failed Judy on top of that.

"Take me to her."

"Tch, no can do." Finnick hopped off his seat. "I'm done my job here. Chief Hobo got me to wait around and tell you everything so he didn't have to, that lazy ass."

Nick glared at the back of Finnick's head. "And how much did Chief Bogo pay you?"

Finnick's ears perked up. "My rates usually start around five, but for an old friend..."

An hour later, Nick's bank account was six hundred less than before but it didn't matter because at least the pain meds were working and he was out of bed. Finnick had led him right where he needed until he was a couple of meters away from Judy. Only a heavy metal door separated them.

"Cheap city ran out of the nice glass facilities and had to keep her in one of the old ones," Finnick explained. "But careful now. For some reason, whenever she sees a bright coloured visitor, she gets a bit..."

Nick's hand was already on the handle and he gulped down the fear that hadn't been there a moment ago. "A bit what?"

It wasn't like Finnick to be hesitant with words. "Thumpy."

Nick gritted his teeth. Whatever "thumpy" meant, he would be able to handle it. He and Judy both agreed she would be the less harmful one of the two. That only meant he was responsible in helping her get through this ordeal.

He gave Finnick and thumbs-up and steeled himself. "Oh, Carrots?" he called as he slowly nudged the door open.

Instantly, he could hear the scampering on the cold metal floor. She was going at full speed and when he opened the door wider, he could see that she was going in sporadic circles around the room with no end in sight.

Her poor feet.

"Hey, Carrots. Remember me? Your old pal, Nick Wilde?" The door closed behind him and suddenly the scampering stopped, too.

Oh, dear.

He let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted to check how you were doing. I see you've been working out, huh? Getting that summer bod you've always wanted?"

Silence.

Absolute silence.

"Just wanted to let you know that your winter bod looks great, too." He gave a nervous chuckle. "You don't need to overdo the exercising. Everything in moderation!"

In the shadows, he could see an ear twitch. At least she was listening.

Nick cleared his throat. "I guess that means we—"

Without warning, Nick was pushed back, his breath knocked out of his chest. He wheezed, bracing against the weight on top of him. Shit, he was going to get trapped here. Judy was right, dammit, Judy was always right. She was going to bite him and he would turn savage and there was nothing to stop them from killing each other except a tiny little half-fox outside who would absolutely love to see him get his ass beat.

Then he heard the thumping.

No, he felt it first. Yeah, for sure his body felt it before any sounds could register because he could not believe what was happening.

Judy, straddling him, _thumping_ her sweet little bottom against his groin as she panted, her sweat and drool dripping down her naked chest, disappearing between them.

If Nick had enough brain power to groan, he would. But at the moment, he could only stare wide-eyed. Judy's lustful gaze, her bouncing breasts, her sweet scent wafting up to his nose. It was stronger and muskier than what he remembered her new scent to be. A second later, he recognized it.

Fuck, she was getting more aroused with each _thump_.

He couldn't let her do this, not when she had no control over her body.

"Wait, Carrots," he hissed as his dick hardened and took the beating that it loved. "Nick Jr. needs a break."

"No," she snarled, and he almost came just from her voice. Judy Hopps _never_ snarled at him.

He needed to stop this before it got worse, before either of them regretted it.

Somehow, his hands found their way to her arms and hooked them together. His elbow came around to fit under her chin and he let out a loud grunt as he flipped her over. Panting, he pinned her to the ground, needing just a second to recover from what had happened in the last two minutes.

"Jeez, Judy—"

"You!" Her hips came off the floor and nearly pushed him off her. "More!" She ground against him, sending glorious friction right where he needed it.

He gnashed his teeth. He couldn't do this.

The door was only two feet away. "Finnick!" he called.

The door opened ajar and Nick sent a mental apology before tossing Judy to the other side of the room. He winced as he heard a thud before rushing out of the room and shutting the door tightly behind him.

He was panting and glaring furiously at Finnick. "Talk."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews! I will read them all when this story is finished but please know that I appreciate them :) In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"How come she's the only one that get _horny_ from Night Howler?" he nearly yelled.

Nick watch his friend try to refrain from rolling his eyes. "I told you earlier, nitwit. This new Night Howler brings out any single animal instinct from way back. Seems like your bunny is working with the 'multiply like jack rabbits' saying."

Nick himself had to refrain from crushing his coffee cup. He hadn't slept the whole night since meeting with the police department, and now he was back with Finnick, who finally agreed to spill after getting even more money. "And has anybody touched her?"

"Oh, she's thumped plenty."

Okay, the coffee cup was a goner.

"But nobody has even made it to first base with her," Finnick continued after flashing a satisfied smirk from seeing Nick's reaction. "Chief Bozo says anybody who lays a hand on her will find themselves dead within a day."

Nick let out a huff. "Good to know Chief Bogo isn't adverse to handing out death sentences."

"You kiddin' me? Everybody knows that guy wouldn't kill even a dust bunny." Finnick took a bite of his jerky. "The one they're scared of is you."

"Tell me again how you think this is going to work," asked Nick as he pulled off his pants from behind a screen. Another day had passed and last night, he had watched them sedate Judy and feed her some milky substance through a tube. He couldn't sleep at all after that.

"You're making me talk a lot, fella."

Nick glared at the ceiling. "I paid you a handsome sum, didn't I?"

"Yeah, to supervise a fuck session, not to be a talk show host."

Finnick was really grinding on his nerve. "So these researchers are saying that I should try my goddamn _semen_ to calm her down?"

"Mhmm. They can't feed her enough at night and her body can't handle too much sedatives. They're hoping some sort of chemical reaction will happen if you jizz inside her."

Nick was thankful for the screen when he asked his next question. "Have they tried, I don't know, giving her orgasms if she's so thumpy?"

"How should I know? But look at her in there, hopping around. Don't you think she'd be capable of Jillin' herself?"

"What if this doesn't work?" he asked, coming out from behind the screen wearing only his boxers. He had a small jar of his semen in his hand, ready to manually push into her. But the researchers wanted somebody to feed Judy's instinct of mating and everybody had voted for Nick to do the job.

Finnick shrugged as he put his hand on the door handle. "If it doesn't work, at least you'll have fulfilled your long-time fantasy of doing your dream girl." He opened the door just enough, and pushed Nick inside. "See you around, buddy."

"Wait, I've never had a fantasy of—"

The door shut and there was silence again.

No, not full silence. This time he could hear something.

Breathing. Panting.

He gulped and crept closer into the room. "Hey, Carrots. I'm back. How was your day?"

The panting got faster.

"Ah, good day, huh?" The corner that Judy's breaths were coming from was too dark. He couldn't see. "What are you doing, hiding over there, silly? Don't you know I like a grand..."

He trailed off as his eyes adjusted to the dark. His tongue was suddenly heavy and he no longer knew what his mission was.

"...welcome," he rasped.

How many naked girls had he seen on the job in the past year? Millions, he'd bet. Yet none of them affected him the way Judy did.

None of them were sprawled on the ground, staring up at him through half-lidded eyes, all while fingering a pink little—

Nick shook his head, trying to clear it. All he could concentrate on were the squishy sounds and the wetness seeping out of her as he tried to string together his next words. "Let me help you, um, with that. Here, I have this lotion that you can try. It's great, you know. Uh, I heard really great reviews about it on Zoogle."

He didn't know if she heard a single word, because her agile fingers wouldn't take a break.

"Here, give me your hand." He held her wrist and pulled it toward him, instantly regretting it. Her pussy puckered, as if missing the contact, and a bead of her juice dribbled down her lips.

Down, down, down...

Nick's mouth suddenly felt parched.

He looked away, feeling stupid for getting distracted so easily. All he needed to do was get this semen inside her and call it a day. He could come back and try the fucking thing later.

"Just dip your fingers in here and put the lotion, uh, inside. Then it can do its work and—Fuck!" He opened the jar with more force then necessary, spilling its contents on the cold cement floor.

Before his brain could register his mistake, he was tumbled to the ground. The thumping started again, only this time, she wasn't on top of him. He looked over his shoulder and found her thumping against the concrete, exactly where the jar had spilled.

Those darn scientists were right.

Nick lifted himself off the floor and cautiously walked over to her. When he got closer, he could see tears on her face as she struggled smear her bottom against the floor. "Carrots?"

She shook her head. "It's not enough," she said desperately. "I need more." Her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it in years, and Nick wondered if this was the first time she'd been lucid enough to say a coherent sentence.

It tugged on his heart to see her panicked like that, so he pulled her up and into his arms. "You don't need to do that."

"Nick?" She looked up at him, confused, and then her pupils dilated and her breath quickened.

Oh, shit, he was being too slow.

Before he could even reach a hand down to his waistband, Judy had kicked her legs and sent him sprawling to the ground. The bunny was way too strong for her size, he thought as his breath was knocked out of him again.

He opened his eyes, only to find the lucid Judy gone and a rabid Judy straddling him, rubbing her wetness against the tight fabric of his boxers.

He was already hard from the moment he entered the room, his body reacting to the sweet smell of arousal. He wouldn't be able to handle another second of this without wasting his seed inside his pants. His limbs felt like noodles, but he managed to awkwardly flip her over, pinning her arms above her head and securing her legs to the ground.

"Sorry, darling. You can be on top another day."

When she suddenly held his hard length in her hand, he nearly choked. "Come inside me," she begged.

He chuckled through clenched teeth. "Just what the doctor ordered."

A moment passed between them and she seemed to have understood his words because a huge smile spread on her lips.

He really wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he had a job to do. He owed it to her to do it quickly.

The moment his dick was free from its restraints, so did Judy, it seemed. She let out a squeal and furiously lifted her hips repeatedly, trying to make contact. She was a greedy lover, he could tell.

Nick pressed a hand right below her belly button, holding her still. She squirmed and whined, "Please! I want to come!"

He blinked in surprise. "You haven't been able to?"

She shook her head. "I need you, Nick. I need you to make me come."

"Then we have to work together on this." He licked his lips as he pressed his thumb on her most sensitive spot. "We're both going to come. Tag team, remember?"

She arched into his hand and moaned. " _Niiiick._ "

He leaned in and spoke against her neck because he could no longer hold himself up. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of this? Every night, I think about burying myself inside you as you come around me."

He couldn't resist it as her hand guided his tip to her entrance.

"Sometimes, in my dreams," he groaned as he pushed, heat engulfing him whole. "you would squirt and it would get both of us wet."

He flicked her swollen clit as he slid all the way in. She whimpered and rocked her hips, trying to pull as much of him in as possible.

Nick couldn't move. He savoured the moment, his dick inside hot flesh, his nose buried in her neck, all his senses were occupied by her. This one little rabbit.

His partner, the one that had his back.

He reared back and watched her as her breasts gleamed with sweat. Slowly, he thrust, letting her small body adjust to his size. But it didn't seem necessary when her eyes glazed over and she began murmuring soft noises, gripping his wrists and urging him to go faster.

His thrusts quickened to match her need. He held her hips in place, using his hands to drag her in for each thrust. He could feel his balls tightening and he knew he was edging close.

"Nick, please!" She cried desperately. "Harder!"

It wasn't working for her, he could tell, but he only had a bit left in him.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her, muffling her moans as she arched against him. Then he braced himself, holding her steady so she had nowhere to go but up and down.

With all his might, he rammed into her, deep and hard. She broke the kiss, gasping his name as she clawed at his back.

"I love how wet you are," he said, though he could barely hear his own voice over her cries, "And how loud. I want to feel you come, Judy. Can you do that for me?"

She was biting her lip, concentrating on her body.

"No, no, darling." He gave a quick peck to her lips before resuming his speed. "Look at me. Concentrate on me."

She did and he almost closed his own eyes to keep from spilling too early.

"Nick, I-I..."

"That's it," he encouraged. "Think about what feels good."

She was panting, her gaze hardly able to stay on him. "You feel...good." She let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you," he grunted. "Never. I'm going to take care of you."

Another thrust.

Another sob.

"You're going to come as many times as you want," he told her. "I'm going to make sure of it."

Just a bit...more. With all the noises of their bodies slapping together, he wasn't sure what she had heard, but he had to say it. She had to know that he was going to stay by her side and help her through the hard times. No matter what, she could count on him.

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you," she whimpered.

Nick lost it. The tipping point broke, and he grunted loudly as a series of shivers wracked his body. He lost control, holding on for dear life as he came. "Judy," he groaned, spurting his seed deep inside her. "Judy..."

"Oh!" she gasped, straightening in his arms. "Nick!" She pressed flush against him, though her hip rocked back and forth. She shook frantically, her fingers and toes curling under the sensation.

This was it. Nick could feel it. He held her closer, if that was possible, as she milked every last drop out of him. This was the orgasm he had dreamed of for a year, her walls pulsing against his cock, her cries filling the space around them.

He couldn't believe it. He swore he was seeing stars. Nothing had ever made him act or feel like this, and he suspected nothing but Judy ever could. As he came down from his heaven-on-earth, he couldn't utter a single word so he simply held onto her as if she were the only thing keeping him grounded.

But the aftershocks made her shake uncontrollably in his arms and he couldn't even adjust the position of his leg without igniting another full-body orgasm in her. So he held her still in his lap, shifting ever so slightly so he could feel her warm pussy clench around him again.

She laid her head against his chest, completely worn out though her body continued to twitch in pleasure. "You sly fox," she whispered.

"Judy? Are you...feeling better?" He pushed her ears away from her eyes and had to wait as she came again. He almost muttered an apology for accidentally touching her there but his tongue was caught in his throat.

With a moan, she finally collapsed. "You know I'm sensitive there."

"I know, I'm sorry." He was completely out of words at this point and simply wanted to hold her.

"Thank you," she said after a few moments.

He laughed. "For what? You're the one who gave me the best sex of my life."

She put a hand over his heart. "For not leaving me."

Intertwining his fingers with hers, he brought them up to his lips for a kiss. "I told you I wasn't going to ditch you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you, friends, for the kind words in my inbox! I've had a really busy week so reading them was super encouraging. Hope you liked that chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Nick collapsed on the bed, nearly crushing Judy underneath him. He could hardly breath after that last half hour, and he knew she wasn't nearly satisfied for the day. It'd been two weeks since she was first infected, and he was only grateful that their daily sessions were no longer three hours straight.

He applauded himself for his endurance, noting that he was seeing the outline of muscles where he hadn't seen before and his overall energy was a lot better.

Still, the slow tapering took a toll on him. Judy had received a dose of the initial antidote five days ago, and while her need for sex lessened, she was still only lucid for a few hours at a time.

 _Whatever_ , he thought as he pushed himself up and gulped a deep breath of air. As long as Judy's condition was improving, he didn't care if his dick fell off by the end of this.

Okay, maybe he did care. But figuratively, he was fine with losing all the dicks.

"Come here," Judy whispered, pulling him back down. He didn't have the strength to refuse as she rolled him over and feathered kisses along his chest. "There, now get some sleep."

A slow grin formed on his face and he stroked her long ears. After she had told him how much she loved him petting her ears, he couldn't stop. "I can still go for another hour. Nick Jr. just needs a second to recover."

She tucked them in, piling his heavy blankets up around them. "No, you need to sleep."

"Thanks, sweetheart, but you need the sex more," he said with a quick kiss on her forehead. "I don't want to lose you again."

The other night, he had come home late and found Judy laying in bed, panting frantically. Her pupils had been dilated till he could no longer see the beautiful violet in her eyes. He couldn't get to her and he feared she had gone savage once again.

That was a day after her antidote injection, and the doctors reminded him to stay vigilant with their routine.

Judy pouted up at him. "It won't happen again," she said, "My urges aren't as bad and they disappear faster now."

He sighed and closed his eyes just for a second. "I think we should continue to...stay on top of things."

"But today," she started, tracing little designs on his chest, "Today the urge was barely there. I don't know how to describe it but it didn't feel like it was eating me from the inside out."

A light chuckle rumbled from his chest. "So when I came home and pressed you up against the wall today, it wasn't just the savage part of you that thoroughly enjoyed it?" he teased.

"You knew how much I enjoyed it."

He did. She almost came right when he entered her, but he thought that was because of the Night Howler. "And you managed to come eight times in the last twenty minutes because...?"

She put a hand to his cheek and he opened his eyes to find her staring determinedly back at him. "Because we're a good team. Because I like having sex with you." She licked her lips. "If it means I have to orgasm twenty thousand times before you reach yours, then all the better, right?"

Boy, oh boy, he scored the perfect girl.

Judy laid her head against his shoulder again, cuddling close. "I had sex with you today because I wanted to, Nick, and I want you to want it, too. But you look exhausted and we both know you need a break."

He pulled her closer, wanting every inch of her against him. "How do you still have so much energy, then?"

"'Cause I'm a rabbit."

"But you weren't always like this."

"Wasn't I?" She laughed and the sound was like a lullaby. He was having trouble staying awake as she spoke. "Remember those three or four days we spent together on the mission?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kind of glad it ended that night because I don't know how much longer I would have lasted."

"What...what do you mean?" Damn, his words were slurring together.

"What I mean is," she continued as her hand wound around his torso, "I couldn't relieve myself. It was so bad that my dreams about you became so real, I feared going to sleep."

His ears were getting hot and, for fuck's sake, he couldn't go to sleep now. Just a few more minutes. "You dream about me?"

"Mhmm." Her fingertips were stroking his side, so lightly that he barely felt it. "I dreamt about you...making love to me, and I was scared I would act it out in my sleep. The worst part was, I would wake up and find my underwear very...wet."

So what he smelled that day after he had woken her up... It was her arousal.

He cursed under his breath. His cock was stirring again but the rest of his body wouldn't move. He couldn't think of a response, his mind was so preoccupied by the thought of Judy's underwear, soaking wet as she carried out the mission.

Her hand landed on his cock and his breath caught in his throat. "Nick, are you still awake?"

"No," he rasped.

Her voice was sly as a fox. "Would you like to hear about my dreams?" she asked innocently as her deft fingers stroked up and down.

"As a bedtime story?" He gave a half-hearted groan. "Just don't... Don't stop touching me," he begged.

She giggled, her thumb drawing swirls along his tip, making him hard as a staff. How could his brain shut off but his dick keep going? "Whatever you say, Officer Wilde." She dragged a finger along his length. "It all starts with you in your uniform and me bent over your car..."

He opened his eyes just a bit, tempted to watch whatever she was doing. He found her watching him right back.

"You tell me that I've been a bad cop, that I've been slacking off on the job." Her mouth tipped in a devilish smirk. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" he croaked.

"Because," she murmured, wrapping her grip tightly around his girth, "I spent my entire shift sitting beside you in your car, hot and bothered. Bothered by the fact that my underwear was soaked. Bothered by the fact that you wouldn't fuck me on the job. Bothered that nothing would be able to satisfy me, except you."

She stroked, her hand pumping up and down until his eyes began to roll back.

Her voice was closer this time, pressed against his ear in a whisper. "And finally, after we had clocked in at the station, after hours of waiting and waiting, you led me out to the dark parking lot and took me right under the light of a lamp post."

One fist squeezed her ass until she gasped and the other ripped at the sheets. He had to keep a hold of himself—he couldn't come yet, not when she still hadn't reached the climax of her story.

"The cameras could see us and we both knew it. But it's nice to put on a show for others once in a while, isn't it? I think that's why you had me bend over the hood of your car, so they could get a perfect view of my ass as you pulled down my panties."

His breath caught as he felt her swing a leg over. Oh please, please, he needed to get inside her right now.

"You had meant to tease me, you know," she said with a light giggle. "But then you smelled my juices, kinda like now."

She rubbed her wet folds back and forth against him, giving the perfect amount of slip.

"And I think it was _you_ that went savage."

He let out a long, shaky breath as a snarl emitted from deep within him.

"Before I knew it, you had your mouth on me, your jaw wide open, and your tongue taking what it wanted. It went deep, deep inside and didn't even give a shit when I came the first time." She gave him a peck as she guided him to her entrance. "So like you to do that."

"Good to know," he ground out, "that I stay in character even in your dreams." He couldn't believe he was capable of speech at the moment as his sensitive, swollen dick was entering her once again.

Another peck, against his nose this time. "You know I wouldn't want you any other way." He heard her stifled whimper as he slid himself all the way home, deep inside her. "Your tongue kept going in and out, fucking me without even trying."

He could hear it in her voice, the raspiness giving away her might to stay composed. She wasn't as far away from climax as he thought.

He rocked her along his cock, rubbing his thumb where she needed the pressure until she mewled with need. She licked her lips, pressing a hand against his chest, and he wondered if her little story was going to be cut short.

"And I-I wouldn't even realize when you began sucking on my clit, using your teeth to torture the precious little thing." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the inevitable. "Until my toes would curl and my brain turned to mush."

"God, fuck!" He shouted out of nowhere as he tossed his head back. His muscles tensed as they prepared for his release and he gripped onto her hips, imagining the use of his razor-sharp teeth against her most sensitive spot. It was a fantasy of his, one that he never broached because he wouldn't know how she would react.

Now he knew. He would have to be careful, restrain her if he had to, just so he wouldn't hurt her.

But he'd do it right.

She gasped loudly as her walls began clenching down on him. "And then I would start screaming your name as if it... As if it were the only word I knew," she bit her lip, trying to hold in her cries. "And thank the stars you didn't stop," she let out in a hurried breath.

His thumb pressed harder. "Because I know what you like." He wanted to come with her, at the exact same time. "You like to be pushed to the edge, and then pushed right past it. You like to be fondled and fucked until the twenty thousandth orgasm has been dragged out of you."

She tried to put a hand over her mouth—something she liked to do the second before she came, he found out—but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it against her side.

"And fuck me, Carrots, but you love to do the same to me."

The pleasure hit them both like a rocket, knocking her onto his chest. He arched against her, his hand on her back to keep her joined to him as the waves jolted their nerves again and again. Her moans drowned out whatever sounds he was making, and the way her body shook against his only made him come again, spending whatever seed he had left into her.

He let out a final curse as he felt her entrance twitch in the aftermath. Really, one of the best parts of making love to Judy was learning all the responses her body was capable of.

He allowed his muscles to finally relax, realizing that Judy was already rendered immobile on top of him, and swung his arm down to cup her ass. He found that this was one of their most used sleeping positions, mostly because they were too spent to move into another one.

It was a few more minutes of quiet breathing and sighing before Judy spoke up. "Nick, you know what I love the most though?"

The corner of his leg kicked up. "What? Teasing me? Torturing me? 'Cause I can handle that, for your information."

"No," she kissed his shoulder, sending a shiver down to his toes. "I love you."

His heart swelled.

She kissed his neck. "Just you." And his cheek. "Everything about you."

He met her for a kiss on the lips. "And I love everything about you."

* * *

I have to sincerely apologize for this chapter being months late. The last couple of months have been really tough to handle and since I hadn't expected having to handle _anything_ , this final chapter was the only one that I hadn't written out before publishing the story online. Life is still a bit rocky but I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging so I hope the conclusion to this story was worth the wait (and please don't hate me if it wasn't hahahahahahaha). I hope everybody the best and I look forward to seeing you all in another story! :)

EDIT: I just read all your reviews and I just wanted to say THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME CRY. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you enjoyed the story and even took the time out to leave a message for it. I really should have read them sooner as a motivator and I'm sorry that I didn't. Now I just want to give each of you a hug but since I don't like hugs, I'll send out all the good vibes I can :') Take care of yourselves and good luck on your future endeavors (e.g. scoring your very own sly fox) ~


End file.
